Grown Up
by she defies gravity
Summary: Rose Weasley, as she tries and sometimes fails to grow up.


**This is something I wrote about Rose, I quite like it and I hope you do too! **

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, no matter how hard I wish I did, but I guess the story is in fact from my imagination.  
**

* * *

When Rose Weasley was just a little girl she was Rosie. Sweet little Rosie with the oh so red curly hair and the big blue eyes and she charmed everyone she met. With a giggle and a smile the whole world could have been wrapped around her fingers. The Weasley family certainly was.

At the big family events Rosie was always the centre of attention. Victoire and Dominique would play with her curly hair; Louis, James and Fred liked to play hide and seek; Molly always read her stories; Lucy wanted her to be a distraction for the adults; Lily and Hugo followed in her steps like little puppies; and Albus was her best friend, one day they were going to grow up and live happily ever after because life was like a fairytale for little Rosie and that's just how things work out don't you know?

* * *

At ten years old Rosie becomes Rose. She's still charming and sweet and Daddy's little girl but now she's all grown up and grownups don't have names like Rosie.

Rose has been watching grownups and now she has her grown up name she gets to pick which adult she's going to be.

Daddy is a funny grown up; he likes to make jokes and tease Mummy, but Rose isn't sure she wants to be funny because Daddy gets in trouble a lot and she's just too sweet to be in trouble all the time.

Maybe Rose could be like Mummy; she could carry books around and read and be a smart girl, it would mean she would have to _borrow_ Mummy's glasses though because you can't be a smart girl without glasses.

Uncle George? Rose could be like Uncle George; he's funny in a different way to Daddy, he likes to play tricks and be sneaky and Rose is really good at being sneaky. Sometimes he looks really sad though and seems so lost. Rose doesn't like to be lost so maybe she shouldn't be like Uncle George.

She saw a very glamorous lady in Diagon Alley once who she thinks she could be like. It would be fun to dress up and look pretty and smile and wave. Rose isn't sure; she might have to stop playing in the mud with Albus and that's just too much fun. She doesn't want to be _too_ grown up.

Maybe she doesn't have to pick right now. She's going to be a grown up for a long time which means she has a long time to pick what kind of grown up she's going to be; she might even be a brand new grown up.

* * *

At fourteen Rose still hasn't decided what kind of grown up she is going to be. And at this age she decides it doesn't matter. She's going to be the Rose that doesn't act like anybody else.

This Rose doesn't want to be sweet and charming anymore; she doesn't want to be what anyone expects her to be. So she's not. Her hair is all chopped off but still curly so it looks like a poodle but she looks tough and that's what she's aiming for.

She's not sweet little Rosie anymore, she's not even Rose who's playing grown up.

Now she's an older and wiser Rose who doesn't take anything from anyone. She's practically an adult now so she knows what's right and what's wrong; and what's wrong is authority and what's right is the rebellion from what they think she's supposed to be.

* * *

A bad experience in her 'rebel' years is what brings Rose crashing back down to Earth. She starts dating an older boy who her cousins _definitely_ do not approve of; but she doesn't care because 'screw them she can do what she wants'. When the boy tries to take it too far and a seventeen year old James breaks his nose, she knows that this time she _really_ has to grow up.

She's in sixth year and she draws into herself. She rejects the silly little girl she had been; now she knows she was never anything close to being grown up. Albus and Hugo are worried, they think she's changed too much and become a little too quiet but she knows she's not; what she doesn't know is who she is anymore. If she's not sweet little Rosie or slightly more grown up Rose or the little bit more mature but still so young Rose; then who is she?

She's sixteen years old and she's lost. Rose has been hidden away in some deep, dark corner and now it's time to find her.

* * *

She promised her mother she would finish her schooling. She's no brainiac like the famed Hermione Weasley but she's smart enough. She graduates with decent marks and is even offered a job in the Ministry: this she refuses. It's her time now; she's going on what some would call a 'soul search'. Rose prefers the term 'adventure'.

She travels far and wide; both in the magical world and its muggle counterpart. There's so much history, and so much beauty. The art, the music, the people. The whole world is so diverse and Rose falls in love with all of it. She spends years away from everything she had ever known; her family, her friends, and everything she thought she had been.

She comes home at age twenty. Older, taller and with a little less curl in her hair; after years of searching she knows she's a little bit closer to being the girl she always wished to be.

* * *

When Rose Weasley was just a little girl she was Rosie. As a woman she's Rose; still with the oh so red curly hair and the big blue eyes and the ability to charm everyone she meets. But now she's a wise Rose. A happy Rose. The right Rose.

* * *

**I like Rose Weasley, in fact, I like all the characters which give you a bit of creative license so this is just something I thought could maybe be applied to her character. It would be brilliant if you could throw a review my way, constructive critisism or comments on how you thought I went on the characterisation aspect? Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Hannah :)  
**


End file.
